


浪潮

by Margarita_GHY



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarita_GHY/pseuds/Margarita_GHY
Summary: 学步车。谢谢壹伍伍壹。
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南
Kudos: 2





	浪潮

-

姚琛的脚尖踏入云端，下一秒将要翱翔。

舞蹈在很多时候都只是灵魂的战栗，高度亢奋时他忘怀了自己是谁，剩下的唯有舞——只是舞，躁动的鼓点和压抑不住的心跳，膨胀、沸腾，一发不可收拾。

台下欢呼与呐喊愈发猛烈，到达一定程度反而听不真切。而在这滔天的喧嚣中他清楚地洞察周震南的行踪：就那样无畏地扎进光影的交界，像幻影在聚光灯束间穿梭，他暴露在光下时他甘作影，他是影时他做光来将他创造，他们每一步都契合相配，每一步都踏着波光粼粼的涟漪。

自我的边界悄然模糊了——在舞台上他们的灵魂真切地合而为一，舞、舞、舞，风暴眼里是旋转的他们两人，周遭的一切在盘旋上升中远去，浅尝辄止的视线接触，接踵而至的应当是一次亲昵的近距离动作。

献上全身心的舞台堪比一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，如这般不受控的感觉他总是牵着周震南的手细细品味，这次也不应该例外。

骨髓里一定是充斥着泡沫，不然怎么会这么轻盈的、恍惚的，灵魂轻而易举地脱离了皮囊。他的手压在周震南脆弱的锁骨上，惶惶然急切地朝周围探索，像要扼住卸下防备的天鹅的脖颈，又像对这具无暇的洁白身躯顶礼膜拜。

他的指尖划破周震南密不透风的茧，在爱抚中剥开蝉翼般透明的表皮，甘美的汁液潮水般渗出来，瞬息间染红了素白如瓷器的胴体。升温、变潮，他们的呼吸中逐渐掺杂了雨，带离家的孩子重返亲切的故土，那是血脉的起源在呼唤。

周震南在混沌中感觉自己回到了多雨长雾的山城，他就像在母亲肚里那样蜷缩着，手虚握成拳抵在口边，尽管如此，风暴颠簸时绵长的呻吟还是伺机从他喉中逸出，少年时便有些尖的下牙刺进他的手腕，随着他被姚琛顶弄的幅度，划出长长的、深色的暧昧曲线。

姚琛恣意地索取更多，周震南的柔软高温的内里将他完全包容，简直是囫囵吞下，过度地撑开他的身体，听他短促的惊呼和无助的哽咽。

他要他流下喟叹的泪水，于是将他翻弄不止，他要他吐出难耐的求饶，于是深入到底端再抽离。风雨再一次侵袭了山城，周震南搭乘的小船在姚琛刻意制造的浪潮中瑟瑟发抖，覆灭后又被他亲手拢起，拆分后又被他悉数复原。

化为沙粒后重又被找回的周震南此时要吻，要温柔的安慰，他无处安放的手揪住姚琛后脑末端的发尾，眼里的光聚不了焦，唯一能做的只是如姚琛所愿流淌出湿热的液体。

还有什么比舞台和爱人更让人沉溺？

最后的万物平息的时刻，周震南低声的抽噎像是颂歌，而姚琛眼前出现濒死蝴蝶的翅翼、黄昏渐敛的天光和烟雾缭绕的河岸，颤抖着攀至顶端。

光的那边只剩一个周震南：昂着脖子、半张着嘴、汗沤的小腿虚抵在他膝弯的周震南；踏着鼓点、肆意张扬、驰骋在聚光灯束里的周震南，他紧紧拥着的是爱又仿佛是梦，他几乎真要融化了。而这时两个周震南向他伸出手，滚烫的浪潮再一次铺天盖地地卷来：

“姚老师，你怎么脸红啦？”


End file.
